Somewhere In The Sands Of Time
by purpledragon6
Summary: When an attack from Heylin leaves the forces of Xiaolin crippled, Omi goes back in time to seek guidance from Grand Master Dashi. While there, he uncovers the shocking truths of both his allies and enemies, ones that will either aid him in this dark hour, or crush Xiaolin for good.


No matter how many times he had done this, he still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of time travel. The feeling of your very existence being torn apart as it disappears from time and space, leaving nothing more than an awful spinning, aching feelings in what ever it is that remains. Your particles becoming that of the universe, every death and birth is now felt through your being. Slowly and finally, these particles begin to fuse themselves back into the form of a living being, the dizziness begins to set in and you are reminded that you are alive and you exist. Finally the cold earth beneath your head begins to to make its way into your senses and you are finally back on solid earth again.

"Omi? That you kid?" A jaunty voice spoke above the boy as a shoe nudged his large, yellow head.

To the nearly conscious boy, the voice of Dashi sounded very far away, almost like an echo. A laugh followed this and it sounded closer, more crisp now and Omi finally found the courage to open his eyes and tried to use whatever strength he had in his shaking arms to push himself off of the ground and look around.

"Omi?" Dashi's voice sounded again, sounding a bit more concerned now.

Once the haze cleared from his dark eyes, Omi finally found himself looking at his old friend. It was a sight for his sour eyes actually, seeing a familiar face and all, especially with such a laid back expression which for a moment made the younger forget about the dangers taking place at that very moment on a much further along time line. This made the younger male suddenly snap out of his trance as his eyes widened.

"Op. See you finally came back around." Dashi said cheerfully before walking back to the tree that was just two feet away from them and sitting under it. "So what brings you to my side of the time line?"

"Grand Master Dashi, I-." Omi began but stopped when he realized he had forgotten what his mission had been. "Don't remember..."

The older of the two laughed at the other's situation.

"Must not have been important then." Dashi said smugly as he folded his arms behind his head and his legs one over the other.

"But it was most important! If it wasn't then I wouldn't be here!" Omi exclaimed as he began to run in circles, desperate to remember. "I just can't remember what it was!"

"That really sucks kid. But I'm not a mind reader, so I can't help you unless you remember." Dashi said bluntly as he lowered his head and shut his eyes.

"Wait! I remember now!" Omi gasped suddenly as his eyes widened in relief. "The Heylin side is attacking the tem-"

"Wait. Again? Haven't we been over this?" Dashi pipped up. "Puzzle box and stones or something like that."

"You don't understand!" Omi groaned as he slapped both hands on his forehead. "Chase has a new apprentice, Shadow. Who is pretty easy on the eyes but thats beside the point-"

"What is then? You're kinda boring me now." Dashi said, quickly loosing interest.

"They have turned all my friends into kitty cats, and before that our temple was destroyed an-"

He paused and sat down in the tall grass and slumped his shoulders before taking a very deep breath and holding it.

"Calm yourself Omi." Dashi muttered as he got up and walked over to the boy. "Sounds like theres some serious Heylin magic going on over there."

His tone was beginning to lighten a bit and he placed a finger to his lip as if deep in thought. Suddenly he took his finger away and held it up as if an idea had struck him and Omi leaned in eagerly to listen.

"I have no idea how that type of stuff works but I'm sure its in one of those scrolls in the library." As Dashi spoke, Omi's hopeful face fell but he stood up anyway.

"Very well... Where is this library?" Omi asked sluggishly as he soon found himself trailing behind Dashi in the direction of a tall standing structure.

It looked just like the rest of the old temple, white and blue in color with blue and gold details. The only different being the large copper door with a dragon head knocker on it in the same color. As if it had sensed their presence, the door slowly and loudly creaked opened until a large, dimly lit room full of several scroll shelves was reviled.

"Here we are." Dashi said bluntly as he stepped in and began to maneuver his way through the several rows of shelving, followed by Omi.

They finally stopped at a shelving unit labeled 'Haylin'. The taller of the two picked up a scroll and dropped it into Omi's arms.

"Start with this one though its kinda new so I doubt its what you're looking for, and have fun Kid." He muttered. "But I must warn you- If you don't put them back exactly the way you found them, the rest of the Grand Masters will have your ass."

With that, Omi was left to his research. He quickly undid the blue string holding the scroll closed and slid it open. He had seen this scroll before, 1500 years into the future when Guan had first visited their temple. It was the showdown between him and his old friend, the same friend who Omi was currently facing.

"But that showdown ended in defeat..." Omi muttered. "Why would Dashi give me thi-"

He paused as a new image began to appear. A young woman, about 17 at the latest now stood in place of Guan. She had lovely raven's wing hair that tumbled messily around her thin shoulders, her wide eyes were filled with a drawn in sadness as the showdown background slowly faced to a grand hall background, where the woman from before laid dead.

"That climaxed rather suddenly." Omi mumbled as he read through the scrolls caption.

'The battle lasted many days until Guan was defeated when his spear was taken. The wager made in this showdown was that of traditional; one life for another, but the Heylin side wanted to cause true harm in the hearts of the monks, and instead killed the youngest of the warriors, Sunnu Jong, the younger sister of Guan and the only warrior to ever make anyone on the side of Heylin regret an action.'


End file.
